


Solace

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg's thoughts at the end of the day toward her junior officer.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Solace"  
With you in my fantasy  
Fumbling towards ecstasy  
In my circle of ice  
Wishing I was elsewhere  
On this gloomy Sunday  
Praying dear God,  
Send me an angel  
To sing me a  
Song for a winter's night  
I will give him sweet surrender  
For the shelter he will bring  
I will be his witness  
On the path of thorns  
Let him be full of grace  
And drawn to the rhythm  
He will take me into the fire  
I am so blue  
As the end draws near  
So he sent me you,  
With your dark, tousled hair  
And fathomless ocean eyes  
I will wait  
For your possession  
To hold onto your soul  
To see the shades of color  
Instead of black & white as I do  
While you are building a mystery  
With your crazy ways  
And your tendency to be  
Barely good enough  
With still plenty  
Of mystery and romance  
Around you  
Do what you have to do  
And I will understand  
Because I love you  
And though I fear  
The last dance  
I will remember you


End file.
